An enterprise may need to perform a number of different tasks. Moreover, the tasks may need to be performed in a particular order and/or may need to be scheduled during particular periods of time. In addition, the enterprise may need to perform different sets of tasks in different situations or “scenarios.” For example, a marketing department of an enterprise might need to perform one set of tasks to receive approvals for a marketing campaign and another set of tasks associated with target audiences or groups. It can be difficult, however, for a manager (or other user) to understand which tasks have already been performed, which tasks still need to be performed, which tasks must be completed before other tasks can be started, etc. This can be especially true when an enterprise or user is responsible for a relatively large number of tasks and/or scenarios. For example, making scheduling decisions when reviewing a list of task names and associated dates can be a time consuming and error prone process (e.g., a user might not realize that a particular task should not be started because another task is still being performed).
It may therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate presentation of and interaction with workflow schedules in an intuitive and flexible manner.